


Frutta

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Le tre di notte, nelle stanze di Monsieur.





	Frutta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Tema: Anguria, tre di notte

# Frutta 

Il pendolo olandese con intarsi dorati che rappresentano il mito di Ganimede batte le tre quando Sua Altezza, Philippe di Borbone e d’Orléans si ritrova i suoi capelli in bocca. Sono dolciastri e appiccicosi e li sputa via infuriato facendo versi disgustati. Non vede nulla. Le candele sono consumate, le lampade spente ed è quasi una fortuna perché non tollererebbe di vedere le sue preziose lenzuola macchiate di frutta.

“Ti sei portato dell’anguria a letto” protesta ringhiando, mentre lui si sveglia, borbotta qualcosa e poi gli augura il buongiorno.

“Sono le tre di notte!” sottolinea Sua Altezza sempre più furioso. “E ti sei portato dell’anguria a letto!”

“Sempre meglio di quello che ‘tu’ ti porti letto. Guarda. Ne hai un pezzetto vicino all’orecchio.”

E prima che a Sua Altezza venga voglia di spingerlo via, per ripicca, il suo dannato Chevalier, porta via il frammento invadente di frutta polposa con un colpo abile di lingua e labbra.

Sua Altezza si ripromette di farlo sbattere fuori da Versailles quanto prima. Ma ormai sono svegli. Tanto vale approfittarne.


End file.
